


Speechless

by madly_extravagantly_absurdly



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Fluffy, Lord Henry’s sorta there, M/M, Short, Staring, extra short for your viewing convenience, gay thoughts, poem at the start, really basic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madly_extravagantly_absurdly/pseuds/madly_extravagantly_absurdly
Summary: I got really excited about finding this poem and thought it was really cute, so here we are! The extract is from Sappho 31.





	Speechless

_He seems like the gods’ equal, that man, who  
ever he is, who takes his seat so close across from you, and listens raptly to your lilting voice,_

_and lovely laughter, which, as it wafts by, sets the heart in my ribcage fluttering;  
as soon as I glance at you a moment, I can’t say a thing..._

Sunlight poured through the windows of Basil Hallward’s studio; the morning was absolutely pleasant, and practical as he was he thought he ought to take as much advantage of it as possible. He had promised Dorian a day of rest, and he would never dare break any promise that he made to him. His hands worked on the page idly as he watched the two men in front of him, his closest friends in the world. Except, he was only truly watching one of them.

The way the sunlight adorned Dorian’s features took his breath from his throat; the soft lines of his smiling face were only illuminated further by the glow of the day. The artist could not shake the rapture from his heart whenever Dorian smiled; and even although he smiled often, whether it was a half-smile, or a joyous grin, it made each instance no less precious. It was the only thing that occupied the artist’s mind except for his art - and Dorian was a great portion of that too. The young man utterly ruled his life, and he was content with that.

It went over Basil’s head entirely that both of the men had stopped talking, and were glancing at him strangely.

“Basil,” said Dorian, a soft laugh in his voice. “Is something the matter?”


End file.
